simstekfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims Online/patch 1.1082
= Version 1.1082.2.0 now in all cities = Submitted by al-Maroc on Thu, 12/16/2004 - 18:37. * Patch and Update News All cities are now open again and ready for you to come play. In this version, we bring you special holiday items, a couple of improvements to the snowflakes and turkey, and a special second anniversary gift for our longtime players. Read on for details. The Sims Online, version 1.1082.2.0 Version Status: In all cities as of Thursday, December 16th. This version will require a download of approximately 3 Mb from the version currently in all cities. Happy Holidays! We've included a number of holiday specials for you in this version. * Turkeys are back on MOMI's shelves for your holiday feasting pleasure. These birds are plumper than the ones seen back in November. (We've increased the number of servings per bird to 8.) * You can now buy holiday decorations from MOMI. Santa Claus statues, a holiday version of the stuffed bear, a decorated tree, and snowmen are all available for purchase. The snowmen will probably melt when the weather warms up, and the trees usually wither (being cut from the ground and all), but the other decorations could be kept in storage for the next time you want to throw a winter holiday theme party. * Snow continues to fall in The Sims Online this winter. The strange behavior exhibited by some larger snowflakes has ceased. Happy Anniversary! We're coming up on the second anniversary for many of our players, and we remembered you. If you signed up at least two years ago, your Sim will have a special gift box in his or her inventory. Just water it, and the magic seeds inside will grow into a Mystic Tree. The Mystic Tree is a special item that is only given to those who have been with us for two years, but anyone can enjoy its benefits (assuming the owner doesn't fence it in). Treat the Mystic Tree kindly, and it will treat you kindly in return. Each day, during the regular maintenance period, we will deliver Mystic Trees to those whose accounts turned 2 years old that day. Each player account will only receive this gift once. The one-year anniversary pet statues will continue to be delivered as normal. = Version 1.1082.2.0 now in Test Center = Submitted by al-Maroc on Wed, 12/15/2004 - 20:35. * Patch and Update News Test Center is now open again and ready for you to come play. In this version, we bring you special holiday items and a couple of improvements to the snowflakes and turkey. Read on for details. The Sims Online, version 1.1082.2.0 Version Status: In Test Center only as of Wednesday, December 15th. This version will require a download of approximately 3 Mb from the version currently in all cities. Happy Holidays! We've included a number of holiday specials for you in this version. * Turkeys are back on MOMI's shelves for your holiday feasting pleasure. These birds are plumper than the ones seen back in November. (We've increased the number of servings per bird to 8.) * You can now buy holiday decorations from MOMI. Santa Claus statues, a holiday version of the stuffed bear, a decorated tree, and snowmen are all available for purchase. The snowmen will probably melt when the weather warms up, and the trees usually wither (being cut from the ground and all), but the other decorations could be kept in storage for the next time you want to throw a winter holiday theme party. * Snow continues to fall in The Sims Online this winter. The strange behavior exhibited by some larger snowflakes has ceased. If everything checks out in Test Center, we will bring these same holiday fixings to all cities tomorrow.